zeroescapefandomcom-20200222-history
Lounge (VLR)
Clover Alice K |items=Mysterious disc Northern hemi-hemisphere (x2) Southern hemi-hemisphere (x2) Two needles Empty glass (x3) Most of the n. hemisphere Most of the s. hemisphere Globe Liqueur (white) Liqueur (yellow) Liqueur (green) Liqueur (red) Liqueur (blue) Bottle of alcohol (moon) Bottle of alcohol (sun) Bottle of alcohol (planet) Bottle of alcohol (ocean) Bottle of alcohol (island) |minigames=Sun Clock Cocktail Maker |links=Floor A Warehouse A}} The Lounge is an escape room behind the Magenta Door on Floor A. Sigma is able to investigate this room if he chooses to go with Phi and Luna in the first round of the AB Game. Layout The Lounge is a small room. It has four doors, but two of them are covered with metal plates and are impossible to open. It has a red leather sofa in a corner with a sun clock above it. In the other corners, there is a rusty table and some chairs, a shelf, and a counter with many bottles of alcohol and some glasses. To the right of the entrance is a gray cabinet. Story Sigma and Phi decide to join Luna and go through the magenta door, behind them they find the Longue. Finding themselves unable to leave the room, they decide to investigate it. During their investigation they find an astronomy magazine which states that a lunar eclipse is to occur on the 31th of December 2028. After finishing the puzzle, they open the safe and find a map of floor A, the supplementary rules, two sun cards and the key for the exit. Sigma, Phi and Luna escape through the door that leads them to the elevator, where they meet the others. Later in the game, Sigma meets other players in this room and exchanges information with them. Items Found Items Northern Hemi-Hemisphere (x2) One of the Northern hemi-hemispheres is found lying on the ground in front of the sofa. The other hemi-hemisphere is found on the rusty table. Combine with each other to form Most of the n. hemisphere. Southern Hemi-Hemisphere (x2) One of the Southern hemi-hemispheres is found in the right-hand cabinet on the shelves next to the entrance. The other is found on the right alcohol shelf behind the counter. Combine with each other to form Most of the s. hemisphere. Mysterious Disc The Mysterious disc is found on the rusty table. Combines with Most of the n. hemisphere to form N. hemisphere with disc. OR Combines with Most of the s. hemisphere to form S. hemisphere with disc. Two Needles The two needles are found sitting in the rightmost glass on the counter. The needles are actually clock hands and can be placed on the clock above the sofa. Empty Glass (x3) The three empty glasses are found sitting on coasters on the counter. Liqueur (Red) The red Liqueur is found on the shelf behind the counter. Placed in the left slot of the cocktail machine to make cocktails. Liqueur (Yellow) The yellow Liqueur is found on the shelf behind the counter. Placed in the left slot of the cocktail machine to make cocktails. Liqueur (White) The white Liqueur is found on the shelf behind the counter. Placed in the left slot of the cocktail machine to make cocktails. Liqueur (Green) The green Liqueur is found on the shelf behind the counter. Placed in the left slot of the cocktail machine to make cocktails. Liqueur (Blue) The blue Liqueur is found on the shelf behind the counter. Placed in the left slot of the cocktail machine to make cocktails. Bottle Of Alcohol (Sun) The Sun bottle of alcohol is found on the shelf behind the counter. Placed in the right slot of the cocktail machine to make cocktails. Bottle Of Alcohol (Moon) The Moon bottle of alcohol is found on the shelf behind the counter. Placed in the right slot of the cocktail machine to make cocktails. Bottle Of Alcohol (Island) The Island bottle of alcohol is found on the shelf behind the counter. Placed in the right slot of the cocktail machine to make cocktails. Bottle Of Alcohol (Ocean) The Ocean bottle of alcohol is found on the shelf behind the counter. Placed in the right slot of the cocktail machine to make cocktails. Bottle Of Alcohol (Planet) The Planet bottle of alcohol is found on the shelf behind the counter. Placed in the right slot of the cocktail machine to make cocktails. Cocktail The cocktails can be found when a bottle of alcohol and a bottle of liquor are placed in the cocktail machine. The cocktails are named after the alcohol and liquor, with the first word the color of the alcohol and the second word the type of alcohol (for example, WHITE ISLAND). Placed on the coasters on the bar to reveal the passwords on the screen. Combined Items Most Of The N. Hemisphere MostNHemisphere.Lounge.jpg MostNHemisphereCombo.Lounge.jpg This part of the globe is found when the two Northern hemi-hemispheres are combined. Combines with Mysterious disc to form N. hemisphere with disc. OR Combines with S. Hemisphere with disc to form Globe. Most Of The S. Hemisphere MostSHemisphere.Lounge.jpg MostSHemisphereCombo.Lounge.jpg This part of the globe is found when the two Southern hemi-hemispheres are combined. Combines with Mysterious disc to form S. hemisphere with disc. Combines with N. Hemisphere with disc to form Globe. N. Hemisphere With Disc NHemisphereDisc.Lounge.jpg NHemisphereDiscCombo.Lounge.jpg The N. hemisphere with disc is found when most of the n. hemisphere and the mysterious disc are combined. Combines with Most of the s. hemisphere to form Globe. S. Hemisphere With Disc SHemisphereDisc.Lounge.jpg SHemisphereDiscCombo.Lounge.jpg The S. hemisphere with disc is found when most of the s. hemisphere and the mysterious disc are combined. Combines with Most of the n. hemisphere to form Globe. Globe Globe.Lounge.jpg GlobeCombo1.Lounge.jpg GlobeCombo2.Lounge.jpg The Globe is found when all four of the hemi-hemispheres and the mysterious disc are combined. The Globe can be placed in the stand on the rusty table. Minigames Sun Clock This minigame is activated after placing the clock hands on the sun clock. To complete it, the player must move the hands to the time on the "Astronomy Today" magazine. The solution is 4:50. Trivia * Sigma visits this room in every timeline. Humorous Quotes *Push the button on the drink making machine with no glass underneath it on "EASY" mode. *# Category:Escape rooms Category:Locations Category:Article stubs Category:Floor A Category:VLR Locations